The Beginning of The World, Dragon Nest FanFiction, Fate
by Kuroichiyami
Summary: ahm, kuharap kalian menikmati kisah yang kubuat jangan lupa untuk mereview karyaku, karena review kalian mungkin bisa menjadi next chapter dari kisah ini


Untuk kalian para pembaca, kisah ini menceritakan tentang proses pembentukkan serta keruntuhan suatu dunia ciptaan seorang Dewi. Terinspirasi dari game dengan judul Dragon Nest serta bersumber dari berbagai tempat, dengan penyimpulan logika serta kesamaan alur cerita dari sumber yang kudapat, akhirnya aku rangkai kisah ini, yang aku beri judul; "Fate".

Apakah kalian tahu? Game online yang bernama Dragon Nest? GO ciptaan Negara ginseng yang dikembangkan oleh EyeDentity Game dan Shanda Game di Negara asalnya. Game ini cukup tersohor dengan predikat 'Best 3D MMORPG' di berbagai Negara, mulai dari Asia Timur, Asia Tenggara, Eropa bahkan Amerika Utara. Bahkan di beberapa Negara pun ada segelintir orang yang membuat Private Server dari game ini.

Kisah ini menceritakan tentang bagaimana terbentuknya dunia bernama Verathea, bersama penghuninya dan bagaimana Verathea itu sendiri hancur, bersama penghuninya pula.

Baik, menuju kecerita.

* * *

**Masa Para Dewa**

_Sebelum adanya penciptaan dunia, para Dewa hidup dengan damai dan tentram tanpa konflik yang berarti. Lucius, putra Desmodeus, mencuri _Luster_ milik Ayahnya dan pergi meninggalkan dunianya. Kehilangan posesi terkuatnya, Desmodeus merasa putus asa dan meminta petunjuk dari tetua para dewa, Galantia untuk mencari cara bagaimana mendapatkan _Luster_nya kembali. Ia memberitahu Desmodeus jika _Luster_nya akan dikembalikan oleh seorang manusia dari dunia yang ia impikan. Namun dalam proses pengembaliannya, memiliki resiko yang sangat besar, bahkan ia bisa saja kehilangan apa yang ia sayangi._

_Karena telah kehilangan _Luster_nya, tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Galantia, dia memerintahkan kedua putrinya, Althea dan Vestinel, untuk membuat dunia dari mimpinya itu. Hingga salah satu dari ciptaan mereka dapat melahirkan manusia yang ia butuhkan untuk mengambil _Luster_nya kembali._

_Kedua putrinya mulai membuat dunia yang mereka pikir akan membawa manusia yang dapat mengambil kembali _Luster_ milik ayah mereka. Althea membuat dunia yang cerah, indah yang bernama Verathea, bersama penghuninya seperti: Dragons, Ancients, Elves dan Manusia. Manusia yang ia ciptakan, ia rasa dapat menangani kesulitan yang mereka hadapi untuk mengambil kembali _Luster_. Sementara itu, Vestinel membuat dunia yang gelap dan kejam. Dengan manusia yang biadab dan tak memiliki hati, serta posesi untuk mencari _Luster_ dengan cara apapun. Ketika mereka menunjukkan ciptaan mereka kepada Ayah mereka, Desmodeus terlihat sengan dan bangga terhadap ciptaan Althea, sementara ketakutan terhadap ciptaan Vestinel._

_Terbakar api cemburu dan marah, Vestinel meracuni adiknya dengan racun yang mematikan, yang terbuat dari _Dark Essence_ miliknya. Menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai aksi terakhirnya di Dunia para Dewa. Vestinel diusir dari Dunianya ke tempat dimana kekuatan Desmodeus tidak dapat menggapainya. Namun sayang, kekuatan sihir yang akan digunakan untuk menyembuhkan Althea terbang bersama Vestinel._

_Desmodeus tersadar akan perbuatannya karena seharusnya ia mendengarkan perkataan Tetua. Kehilangan apa yang ia cintai—bukan _Luster_ yang dicuri, namun cinta dari kedua putrinya._

**Chaos**

_Setelah kejadian yang terjadi di Dunia para Dewa dan apa yang terjadi pada Althea, Verathea yang awalnya merupakan dunia yang damai berubah menjadi kacau. Efek dari racun Vestinel, meracuni jiwa para Ancient yang membuat mereka menjadi liar dan menganggap mereka sebagai dewa dengan mengklaim hak atas Monolith, hati Verathea. Melihat apa yang terjadi pada para Ancient di Verathea, para Elf tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di Anu Arendel. Sementara dua naga yang Althea tugaskan sebagai penjaga Verathea, Ancient Dragon dan Chaos Dragon. Kedua naga tersebut berusaha menghentikan tindakan para Ancient yang berusaha mengambil Monolith dengan menyembunyikan Monolith tersebut di tempat dimana para Ancient tidak dapat menjangkaunya._

_Namun ketamakkan Ancient akan kekuatan terlalu besar, sehingga membuat mereka melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Monolith. Sayangnya, Ancient Dragon dan Chaos Dragon gagal melindungi Monolith, dan akibat perbuatan Ancient membuat Monolith meledak._

_Ketidak stabilan Verathea akibat dari ledakan Monolith, membuat sebuah celah yang terhubung pada Mist Land, dunia keji ciptaan Vestinel, dengan penghuninya yang keji pula. Vestinel memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkan Verathea dengan mengirimkan naga ciptaannya, Beyond Dragon._

**An Epic Battle of The Dragons**

_Beyond Dragon yang akhirnya memasuki Verathea yang tengah kacau, menambah kekacauan dengan menebarkan bibit kontaminasi kegelapan dari dirinya ke penjuru Verathea. Melihat apa yang terjadi di dunia yang mereka jaga, Ancient Dragon dan Chaos Dragon bertarung melawan Beyond Dragon._

_Pertarungan Epic antar naga ciptaan dua Dewi disaat kekacauan melanda Verathea. Akhirnya Beyond Dragon dapat dikalahkan, namun Chaos Dragon juga diambang batas kematian, sementara Ancient Dragon sekarat. Kontaminasi kegelapan Beyond Dragon merasuki jasad Chaos Dragon. Terpaksa dan sekarat, Ancient Dragon berusaha mati-matian menjaga bumi Verathea dengan melawan Chaos Dragon yang telah terkontaminasi._

_Chaos Dragon yang dikendalikan oleh Beyond Dragon akhirnya mati dan terpecah menjadi banyak fragment yang tersebar ke segala penjuru Verathea, bersama kontaminasi dari Beyond Dragon dan hanya bagian kecil dari Beyond Dragon yang bersih dari kontaminasi kegelapannya. Ancient Dragon yang sudah sekarat sebelumnya, memecah dirinya menjadi dua fragment dan menciptakan dua naga baru, Gold Dragon dan Silver Dragon untuk melanjutkan misinya, melindungi Verathea._

**The Great Catastrophe**

_Setelah pertarungan sengit para naga ciptaan dua dewi itu usai, ditambah efek ledakan dari Monolith, membuat populasi Ancient menurun drastis. Mereka yang selamat memutuskan untuk bersembunyi karena malu akibat perbuatan mereka._

_Tak lama kemudian, sebuah peradaban baru muncul, beserta ras baru yang mulai berkembang, didukung oleh peradaban lama yang suci dari kontaminasi._

_Ras manusia, bekerja sama dengan para Elf dari Anu Arendel untuk membangun sebuah tatanan dunia baru yang damai dalam bentuk kerajaan. Saint's Haven, kerajaan manusia pertama yang didirikan dari kerjasama antara manusia dengan Elf._

**New Era**

_Berdirinya peradaban manusia dan Elf membuat sebuah gebrakan besar terhadap bumi Verathea. King Cassius I, raja pertama Saint's Haven, mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk kemajuan Saint's Haven. Bersama dengan perwakilan cleric dari Order dan seorang sorceress dari Fairy Star Laboratory, membangun dunia yang baru, dunia yang damai, dunia yang indah._

_Might this Story would continue…_

* * *

Trivia:

Monolith; media yang menghubungkan antara pencipta dengan ciptaannya.

Dalam beberapa versi cerita, ada nama lain dari ketiga naga ciptaan dewi tersebut.

Chaos Dragon - Tempest Dragon

Ancient Dragon - Sentinel Dragon

Beyond Dragon - Void Dragon


End file.
